Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Golden Stallion | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt has been stalked by son of retired Marshal turned sheriff Jake Macklin who took up the job of deputy sheriff to try to prove to people that he is as good as his father. In getting away Kid Colt is forced to shoot the young law man. However before he can flee the scene, the Kid spots signs that Apache warriors are on their way for the attack. Kid Colt fights off the Apaches and carries the young man to cover and takes him to cover in a nearby cave. There, Kid Colt learns of the boys motivations and he explains that outlaw Blackie Horne and his men have taken over the town and his elderly father is getting to old to deal with them. Suddenly they are interrupted by the arrival of Jake Macklin who has followed his son's trail and tries to arrest Kid Colt. However, Kid Colt easily disarms the elderly lawman and flees. Shortly after Kid Colt's departure Blackie Horne and his men arrive and shoot Macklin in the back. Hearing the shots, Kid Colt doubles back and learns what happened. Kid Colt then agrees to ride into two and help the younger Macklin avenge his father's death. They ride into town and track Horne and his men to the local saloon where they burst in with guns blazing. With Blackie and his men dead, the young Macklin thanks Kid Colt for his help and realizes that he is not a bad outlaw and allows him to go free. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Whip Versus Guns! | Synopsis4 = The Black Rider comes across a rancher named Ben whipped raw and tied to a tree. Freeing Ben, the Black Rider learns that his attacker is an outlaw named Whip Ward. The Black Rider then rushes Ben to the office of his alter-ego Dr. Matthew Masters. There, the Black Rider slips away and chances into his other identity and treats Ben, convincing him not to risk his life by going after Whip Ward and to leave justice to the hands of the Black Rider. Later that day Matthew Masters is out on his wagon with Marie Lathrop riding through town. They are spotted by Whip Ward who scoffs at the doctor making time with a beautiful woman and uses his whip to humiliate Masters. Masters maintains his vow of non-violence until Whip begins giving Marie trouble. In a rare show of bravery, Masters pushes down Whip who then threatens to shoot him. Ward stands down when Marie shields Matthew with her body and Ward decides not to shoot Masters since he does not carry a gun. Matthew then rides Marie the rest of the way home, and then slips away to change into the Black Rider. The Rider returns to town just as Whip Ward is terrorizing a local saloon. There the Black Rider challenges him to a duel pitting his guns against the outlaw's whips. Whip agrees and manages to bind the Black Rider's hands before he can fire his guns. However the Black Rider's superior strength allows him to bowl Whip over and gun down the outlaw and his gang and then rides out of town leaving the sheriff to clean up the mess. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt has been accused of rustling cattle, pinned for the crime by a local named Houn' Dog, a local man known for his obese stature and laziness. Kid Colt pleads his innocence but nobody believes him and he is strung up to be hung. However before he can be executed some unknown person shoots the noose allowing Kid Colt to make a daring escape under a hail of bullets. As he flees from his captors, Kid Colt runs into a beautiful woman who is out riding. Kid Colt checks to see if she is okay and is taken away by her beauty. Kid Colt gives her a kiss and then speeds away on his horse Steel. Seeking to clear his name, Kid Colt rushes to the ranch where Houn' Dog lives. There he catches Houn' Dog and finds the stolen cattle. He demands that Houn' Dog confess his crimes and to turn himself in. Suddenly, the beautiful woman enters the cabin as it turns out she is the sister of Houn' Dog. Kid Colt is shocked to learn that she is also involved with the cattle rustling and orders her brother to help subdue him since it will be their word against that of Kid Colt. However Houn' Dog has finally had enough and refuses to help his sister anymore even though she has blackmailed him by threatening to tell the law how he accidentally killed a man. The girl suddenly asks Kid Colt to help her frame her brother promising to split the profits, but the Kid refuses. When Houn' Dog pounces on at Bess and is winged with a bullet. Kid Colt subdues her and then turns the pair over to the authorities to clear his name and then leaves town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}